Blank
by Dobby123
Summary: I don't remember what my life was like before I lost my memories, but I do remember it being painful. Yet I was saved and granted another chance to live a normal life, but even though I'm moving forward with my life, I can't be in peace until I know exactly what happened all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story I decided to write. I think this one is better than my other story I wrote. Still though I hope you guys enjoy it all the same.**

…**.**

I don't remember much of my childhood except it was extremely painful and I had the scars to prove it. Kaien, my adoptive father, only told me I had a run in with some extremely bad people and they were gone. How else, at the time, did you explain to a child that vampires had you locked up in a basement and they used you as a food supply and their entertainment? Kaien refused to go into explicated details of what they done to me and he definitely didn't tell me anything about my parents. That led me to believe that they were apart of whatever that took place in my childhood, but the only good thing that came out of it was that I didn't remember. The bad part was there was nothing but a gap in a memory and I truly felt that I would get no peace if I didn't remember. I needed to remember, but my mind wouldn't let me, so I had no choice but to move forward.

I was seven when I was adopted by Kaien and even then I barely remember my time there during the first eight months. I spent my time healing and crying, but Kaien and my adoptive sister were very patient with me. My sister, Yuki, was the same as me, we didn't remember anything of our childhood, but that was the only thing that brought us together and separated us as well. My senses were really high, I could see, hear, smell, things better than others, so Yuki smell and her aura always threw me off. It was kind of like the boy, Kaname Kuran.

When I told Kaien about what I was sensing, he decided that I should at least know who Kaname really was and his plans for the future. What Kaien told me surprised me and needless to say it triggered a few things in my memories that left me terrified of Kaname for the remainder of the year, before somehow Kaname manage to coax me back to him. Kaname still scared me, but I knew deep down that he truly does care for us.

Then we met him, Zero. He looked fragile yet he was holding himself together, much better than I did when I first came around. Instead of being impressed, I felt sorry for him.

"Zero and his family were attacked by vampires so I hope you girls make him feel at home." Kaien said his eyes and body language said much more. I was able to guess that since he was here alone without the rest of his family, I assumed he was the only survivor. So I told Yuki to go fix a room for him and I helped him with his bath.

"I'm going to remove your jacket to clean the blood off your neck do you mind," Zero said nothing and I took it as a yes. I almost flinched at the amount of blood on his neck so it was obvious that he was bitten, but what confused me that he had no bite marks. I should know because I still had bite marks on my body. However, I said nothing, maybe he was a quick healer or maybe vampire bites tends to disappear, but my sense were tingling and he had the same aura that Kaname carried. He too was a vampire. So was he attacked by his own people?

After putting him and Yuki to rest, I went to go talk Kaien and asked him. "He's a vampire?" Kaien mouth dropped. There were still things about me that wasn't solved so it was an even bigger mystery to why I can identify vampires and I wasn't trained to do so. But instead of question how I knew, he just answered my question, "Yes Zero is a vampire now, he was attacked by a pureblood vampire and he is going to undergo a lot of changes so I hope that you can support him from now on." I nodded not quite sure to at the time to what I was agreeing to, but it wasn't going to be an easy task. I can live with the thought of vampires around because I can't remember what they did to me. No memory, no vendetta. Zero on the other hand has plenty to be angry and vengeful about because he remembers and he possibly watched his family die in front of him.

I predicted at the time there was going to be a lot of hostility between him and the vampires that crosses his path, before a fight eventually break out, but I was more concern about how many vampires would rise against him and eventually slaughter him. He was only one person.

True to my prediction, he already started a fight and he went straight to the big boss, Kaname. I think for the first time I feared for somebody. I stood in front of Zero incase Kaname did something, he would have to go through me to get to him, and Kaname wasn't the one to do unnecessary things unless it benefitted him and the ones closed to him. So Kaname didn't do anything, in fact I think he was a little sad that I took up for Zero instead of him, so I apologized later with a cake and letter.

I believe that it was winter at the time. Yeah it was snowing that particular day when Kaien decided to drop the V-bomb on us. And to say that Zero wasn't happy was an understatement and to be honest I wasn't exactly thrill either. Kaien wanted to have vampires and humans go to school together. He wanted humans and vampires to be able to live together in peace. I for one didn't think that was going to happen. But Kaien insist that it could happen and the movement started so we could complain all we wanted it was going to happen.

Yuki didn't exercise caution like Zero and I did when it came to vampires so one of us always had to be at her side every time she got near Kaname. It wasn't Kaname that I didn't trust, but I know Yuki was something more to him that I was able and still able to comprehend; hence, I didn't want her to stray too far at his side, now that he was surrounded by twenty plus more vampires. I trusted Ichijo, Kaname right hand man, as I jokingly put it more than the other vampires. He was more…human than the rest so I find myself confiding in him more and I think that made Kaname jealousy for reason that I didn't understand.

The transition between vampires slowly blending into our lives was a success as usual. They looked like us, except more beautiful, so it wouldn't be hard for them to be one of us. Vampires. What are they truly?

Yuki refused to grasp the concept that she needed to be more careful with other vampires. Every so often she would go to the Moon Dorm and disturb the other vampires and occasionally make them angry. I think jealous might be a better word. It's one thing for a pureblood like Kaname give his attention to somebody else, but for it to be a human it infuriated them, to make things worse he care more for her than he cared for them. And just like how I know, they know that if anything ever happened to Yuki, Kaname would turn the whole world upside down just to save her. And that notion put her in a semi-bad place for them.

I remember the day Yuki came crying to me and it was on the tip of my tongue to tell her 'I told you so,' when she ended stumbling upon Kaname sucking another vampire blood. The sight frightened her so much that she didn't go back to the Moon Dorm and I didn't bother to comfort her, because this was what I wanted her to stop doing, but unfortunately her careless behavior didn't stop there, but at least she avoided them now and Kaname visited her instead of the other way around.

But sooner or later we were going to be deeply more involved than ever before and that day did come when Kaien told us that we were to be the school guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm glad more people like this story more than the other one so I hope to have your support between now and the end of the story. If you have question, comments, concerns about the story, feel free to ask.**

**Enjoy.**

…

I hated the fact that Kaien volunteered us to be the school guardians. Sorry, but I had a higher sense of flight than anybody else in our family. If you wanted to be more tact about it then yes I'm a coward. I am afraid of vampires. There I said it. Lately I've been having dreams of myself being locked in a basement with somebody standing over me and that dream played over and over again, each time I dreamed it got worse and worse. So I said no and kept refusing to be the school guardians. I didn't care what Kaien said, but he still gave me the badge should I ever decided to help and sadly I did because we had a rather rowdy, cocky vampire name Hanabusa Adiou or as the fangirls like to put it Idol-sempai, who like to cause problems from time to time. Needless to we crossed path like always, he was a moron who was supposed be a genius yet he always said the wrong thing, and get smacked by Kaname all the time.

A whistle went off, I perked up in time to see Yuki get push back by a horde of girls trying to get as close to the night dorm as they possibly can. As usual Zero was slacking off and taking his time to getting to the gates.

"Don't push, it's past Day Class curfew so get to your dorms," Yuki had her arms spread out preventing and failing to push the day class students back to the direction of their dorms. I sighed at the pathetic sight. I should help, but I didn't want to. It was so bothersome telling those girls to leave. Maybe if we told them what they truly were they'd probably be too scared to be near them, or they be dumber and the whole school would want to be near the night class. "Don't push!"

At this rate they won't make it time again.

~Screech~ the gates to the night dorm went and the girls shot forward knocking Yuki down for the nth time. You'd think she would be able to stay standing now, I know I can and I can shove the girls just as hard too. They learned that I'm not patient at all. If they thought Zero had low tolerance, then I had none. I hate foolish people and these girls were beyond foolish. Seriously if only they knew.

"Hello ladies did you miss me," Aidou-sempai came out causing more chaos among the girls while Kaname-sempai help Yuki up as usual. Then Zero came in and threatened Kaname and sadly I needed to break it up again. Part of me wanted them to fight it out so then they can have a "heart to heart" with each other, sadly though one simply doesn't duke it out between vampires and hunters that would get messy.

"Alright you guys are late to class, Yuki please escort them," I grabbed Zero and walked the opposite direction from. "Zero and I will patrol that way." I dragged him further and further into the trees until I felt safe. I sat down on a tree stump and took a large breath. Zero just rubbed my back soothingly.

"Why do you torture yourself like this Yui?" Zero said dismissing his annoyance to tend to me. He frowned at how shaken I was and it angered him. I hated showing my weakness to Zero because it always circled back to them, which fueled his anger even more. My dreams the one where I'm locked up in the basement with somebody over me haunted me. And I asked and begged Kaien to tell me what happened to me during the six and half years I was in the basement, but his eyes narrowed and I could feel his kind aura turn into something rather menacing so I backed off for a while.

…

The nights were always cool and the sky had and the crescent moon was reveal. This was the night for the vampires and it only belong to them and the few things that lurked about. In a class room with about twenty students, they all sat separately from one another listlessly listening to their teacher who droned on about the blood pills. It was a group project and that's all it was and from that moment that all they do. They don't really need to have classes as they learned everything from when they were younger. Despite looking like they're sixteen or seventeen they would were technically in their thirties.

"Maa, that was a tense standoff as usual," Ichijo muttered off handedly. There was a barely noticeable grip on the book he had in his hands.

Aidou with deeper blonde hair and blue eyes snarled as he scribbled in his notebook. "That Zero Kiryu boy really irritates me grabbing Kaname-sama arm like that. Who does he think he is?" The boy grunted.

A girl with long flowing brown hair smirked and picked up the book, "Looks like somebody is in love."

"Shut up, Ruka." Aidou sneered. "If I could kill him I would that damn Disciplinary Committee."

A boy with deep red hair and dull bluish-grey eyes said in a monotone voice, "But Yui does smell strange though from time to time." There was a low gasp, but Kaname said nothing. Instead he stood up and stared at the sky with a silent expression. You can never tell what he would be thinking.

"You seem awfully interested in _her_ Kaname-sama," Ruka said in haughty yet slightly accusing tone.

"Ah, I suppose you can." Ruka fought to control her anger and directed to somebody else. It didn't take much to show that she was extremely jealous of the two girls Yuki, whom she hated the most, and Yui, who strangely she respected the most. However, it still didn't erase the fact that Kaname care more about two human girls than he did about her.

…

Creatures that born from a legend and hides in the darkness. We had to protect their identities at what cost? I didn't find it worth it really after all they show that they can protect themselves. But I guess war is what we're trying to truly prevent and for that to happen we have to try to get the vampires to co-exist with humans as peacefully and quietly as we could without anybody secrets being found out, but that was a lot harder than it should've been, but we made it work somehow.

"I can't accept this," Zero said annoyed. "Are we supposed to wait on them like celebrities?" I wanted to pretty much, but I didn't want him to flip Kaien desk on me.

"I know how hard it is on you two after night time." Kaien said flippantly like.

"Then recruit more members than, this one over there, -points at Yuki-, "is useless."

Yuki puffed out her chest indignantly. "That's not fair coming from somebody who is always late."

"Well," Kaien said drawn out. I gave him a fierce glare saying 'don't start'. "It's impossible since this is a secret. The night class and the day class are supposed to live together without the day class finding out what the night class is."

No matter how logical it might've sounded it was still ridiculous considering that if the day class didn't know what the night class was, then the purpose of co-existing with the vampires defeated. However I say nothing and let Kaien do what he wants. It's his idea not mines.

"Anyways it's a thankless job so I appreciate you three for doing it," I jumped when he added me in the equation. "Anyway the thought of my son and daughters, -**bang**-", that would be the sound of Kaien desk being nearly split in two. I zoned out the rest of the conversation and only tuned in when both Yuki and Zero left. So I took that as my cue to leave.

"Yui, I really do appreciate that you do help out with the guardian duties despite your fear of them." I shrugged off his thanks. I'd be more grateful if he just gave in and told me what happened to me. "I'm really trying to make a difference between the human and vampire race. I truly believe that we can live in harmony."

I gave him a dull look. "I support you only because you sincerely believe that to be true, however not everybody feels that way and you won't be able to convince those either. So don't be surprised if a war breaks out between the two races." I turned to look out the window. "I believe the only way we can live as "one" is if the entire race was wiped out and we start again this living one instead of two. Living equally and happily with each other, but truthfully, history would only serve to repeat itself so I'm not a hundred percent sure of that either. We'll just have to see how things work out."

Kaien just smiled at me. He knew I'd understand.

…

I slapped my face exasperated as Yuki got detention again. That girl was hopeless. Besides Zero she was the only one who could single handedly anger the teacher. I watched as her best friend Sayori packed up to leave and I was doing the same thing as well. Zero disappeared and Yuki yelled out in anger as she too realized and begged me to stay and help her. But I left considering I wasn't her first choice to ask. Come to think of it, I wasn't the first choice for her when it came to her needing any sensible help, but annoyingly the first person to go to when she wanted to do anything stupid or she simply couldn't get anybody else help.

We're not close at all, which was fine by me, she got on my nerves terribly and I think Zero and Kaien were aware of this that's why they kept us separate when it came to certain things, other times where we got stuck together because of one thing or another. I hated Yuki because she was so selfish, she refused to see reasons and when she does something that gets her in trouble, leaving us to go save her. She wants to get all indignant and mad at us when we get irritated with her and scold her and the person she was involved with.

She also was obsessive too. Unbelievably so, it was always Kaname this and Kaname that. It worked both mines and Zero nerves, his more so than mines.

I went to the stalls where the horses were, I knew Zero was there with Lily and today was my turn anyways to clean out whatever much that was there. I love taking care of the horses, but the only one I didn't touch as often was Lily. She was the meanest mare I've ever met. I don't know how and why she just tolerated me, Zero, and Kaien, but she hated Yuki and that made me more gleeful than it should have.

Lily stared at me and I had an apple in my hand just in case she was in one her mood, I entice her with gifts. Call me crazy bribing a horse, but have ever got head butted by one? Two words, 'It hurts.'

"I can always find you here," I said in a whisper petting Zero head. I let Zero rest without any extra disturbance. He had about an hour and a half to rest before Yuki came out to find him. I was just about to get a bucket from to cleaning the stalls, but I felt someone grab my waist and pull me down. "I thought you were asleep."

Zero merely grunted, "Do you believe that the night class and the day class are getting alone perfectly?" He asked scornfully. He probably thinking about what Kaien said last night and what Yuki said earlier this morning.

"Not really," I said truthfully. "You can't really say they're getting alone with how they're segregated and we have to keep this way otherwise somebody will get hurt. So no I don't."

Zero nodded apparently satisfied with my answer so it was my turn.

"Do you really believe that **all** humans and vampires can't get alone with each other?"

Zero answered with a quick and sharp no, before I dropped it. I hated touching on sensitive topics with him. Sure he'll talk to me about whatever is bothering him, but there are times where he would draw a line like he did now.

Zero…


	3. Chapter 3

**This section right here will be to answer all question, comments, and/or concerns .THERE WILL BE A STORY DOWN BELOW, but I feel addressing reviews first will be a much more respectful thing to do. So starting with:**

_**Mikan**_**: 1) Thank you for reviewing my story, I wasn't in the least bit offended with your review. Thank you for correcting me with senpai, I tend to spell things the way I hear it. When it comes to Japanese honorifics, I'm pretty good when it comes to that, but I get what you meant about Shiki, not giving Yui an honorific and that's because I'm trying to make sense of his personality since he doesn't show much, but I feel he address people differently depending on how he likes somebody. I can't remember specifically how he addresses Ichijo, but I don't think it's with honorifics the same with Rima. It's kind of to show he likes Yui more than Zero and Yuki. **

** 2) When it comes to Yui age, she is the same age as Yuki except she was brought into the family at the age 7. Like how Zero was brought in at the age of 10. **

** 3) I don't try to bash characters, but I simply like to point out the bad side as well as their good. Except Yuki has more negative points than it seem to be positive. Her positive point that she does care for her family, but she tends to get obsessive about it. She doesn't know when to simply let things be. She refused to understand the problems that she causes her family, especially in the cannon story. She doesn't take into consideration on how her family feels when she goes launching head first into something. She's also irritably nosy like the time she pretended to slip and pick pocket Zero for his pills and instead of feeling contrite she's all like, 'Why won't Zero tell me anything?'**

*****I know it sounds like I'm bashing her, but that's what I saw when I watched the show. If you saw something that I missed, feel free to tell me. I am trying to keep it in a neutral manner, but I honestly feel that she is the type of girl to step over so pretty deep boundaries, just sooth her own curiousity.**

** 4) The interaction with Sayori and Yuki, I'm sorry she sits next to Zero hence she was standing behind them. **

…

_**Guest**_**: Starting of thank you for review my story. Also please leave a name for yourself so I can identify you better. 1) I didn't mean to make it sound like chapter one and two were contradicting themselves. Even though she doesn't have any memories about time in the basement her body remembers clearly. When she saw Kaname, she know he's a vampire, the same kind creature that tormented her for all those years, so in the end it's her body remembering faster than her brain(memories). Does that make sense?**

…

**Ok and last but not least **_**Mikan**_** and **_**Guest: **_**It comes to my attention that I need to put better details up and I will try to clear the things I missed in this chapter. So it'll center around more on Yui, Zero and Yuki, but it'll be more about Yui and Zero.**

…**.**

**So as things said before, please review me if you have any question, concerns, or just comments. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a bright Saturday morning. I rolled out of my bed and onto my burgundy carpet and thought mildly what was Kaien thinking when he asked for this color to be put down. Then I realized that, that Kaien probably didn't expect to have so many adoptive kids with vampire issues, hence this room and probably other rooms, were more for vampire guests and hunters. Not that it mattered, it's not like I was going to go into shock because of the color, it took (and it did) more than that to scare her.

She sighed as she grabbed a towel and some clothes out of her closet. She looked at how scarce-like her casual clothes were and it was only a matter of time before Kaien forced her to go shopping. She looked around her room and saw how barren it really was. With the exception of burgundy curtains and lighter shade than burgundy, she thinks, and the gold candelabras in her room, with a study desk, and some books. It really look like she was a guest here instead of a permanent resident her. When she thought about it her life really doesn't make much sense anymore. With really five years of no actual memories of her life before she got here, she have six more years of somewhat pleasant memories, except with an occasional nightmare and headaches.

Honestly with her dreaming about a basement, somebody standing over her, and shadow-like hands. She really couldn't remember anything and with Kaien remaining as tight-lip as he was, it seem like she really didn't have much choice, but to move on with her life. She tossed her stuff across the room in annoyance and threw open the curtains to let the bright light in. With no last name, not even an image of a house, nor her real birthday, if the one she have now is really hers. She hit a wall every time she thought of something and now she was at her ends with this.

She trudge to the bathroom and locked the door, but the lock did a full rotation and she knew it was broken. When is that bastard going to fix this lock? I looked over to see a white towel conveniently hanging on a rack by the door and I wrapped it on the outside of the doorknob to should the bathroom was occupied. I huffed and started removing my night clothes then I stopped and stared at myself in the mirror. My face was narrowed and blemished free I had grey eyes and long brown hair. My neck was long and slender it supported, my tall lithe figure in a way, I guess I had a model like body, my breast were, I was embarrassed to say it. It was bigger than the rest of the girls in the school. I flushed a little bit.

Although my face was free of any bruises or pimples that were more than I can say about the rest of me. I had jagged cuts all over my body, my arms, my stomach, and my legs that's why all year round I wore leggings and long sleeves no matter how hot it was unless I was home. When I look at my back it was ten times worst than my front. I looked like I had a bone marrow transplant with how stitched up my back look. And the rest of my back looked like I got stabbed most of the time. Then there were my arms, I had a lot of bite marks and though there were fading away the cuts were still there.

I went to go run me some bath water and I stared at my body. I'm not beautiful despite what Kaien says. I can't wear cute clothes like other girls can. I won't be able to wear short sleeves or shorts during the summer or a swimsuit, nor will I be able to wear strapless dresses. I'm so disgusting looking, who would love somebody like me.

…

Zero stood outside the only restroom in their home and despite the running water he could hear Yui crying. He wished he could help, but what could he say? He can say that she is beautiful, but she wouldn't believe that. What annoyed him though was that she probably thinks that some guys are so shallow and superficial that they would be more concern about her outer appearance than her inner one.

Zero paled face grimaced as he had a brief attack. He sucked in a deep breath and held his throat as it went sand like dry. He took out the pills that the headmaster gave to him, but put them back in his pocket. They didn't work. They never worked.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and her popped out. They both gave each other blank stares.

"You coming in?" He got up and walked in like usual.

…

Zero came in and I pretended that I just didn't hear him have an attack. Zero told me what really happened when he was ten and it was terrible. It was moments like this when I understand why he was so hostile towards vampires, but I was still trying to instill the fact that not all vampires were evil. Mysterious yes but not necessarily evil, but it wasn't going to erase the fact that it was because of a vampire that he lost his whole family and he was powerless to stop it. That vampire, the Mad Princess, Shizuka Hio, killed his family for no reason at least that's what it seemed to have been.

"I heard Kaien gave you and Yuki a day off, are you going to do anything today," Zero thought about and shook his head. "Want to go shopping with me, I need more clothes and I need to buy a lock for this stupid door."

"Yeah sure," I smiled slightly happy that it was just going to be me and Zero together.

…

The town had a very ominous feeling surrounding it. To regular people they probably didn't notice or cared, but to people like me, it weighed down heavily on us. I shivered and Zero looked at me, but said nothing, just moved closer.

"So where to first, we can either go to the hardware store, get something to eat, bookstore, clothes shop." I said pointing in different directions of where said stuff was at. Zero had a nonchalant face like he didn't care so the hardware store was the first stop.

**Two hours later:**

We flopped down tired as heck. I had so many bags, from a new door knob, to six books, a little bit of groceries, we walk buy the mail place and was stop by a worker who dropped a packet into our hands, seem like Kaien mail came in early, then went to go shopping where the ladies hassled us with different clothes until Zero snapped at them. Over all it was a tiresome day and we only been gone for two hours.

"I'm tired and hungry," I said looking through all the stuff we gathered. Today's shopping did not go as I planned. Looking at the box and bags we had, I started putting the smaller stuff in the bigger bags and I blanched. Only five shirts and two pairs of pants, it was official I suck at shopping. I looked over to see Zero slumped over and that could've been for numerous of reasons.

I looked around the busy town and everything in my eyes seemed to have been slow motion. Friends and family members gathered together, smiling and happy. Are these people truly ignorant of this atmosphere? Are these people truly ignorant of these strange people lurking about them, silently singling them waiting for them to be alone?

I felt something come down on my head, it was Zero's jacket. "Done day dreaming?" I turned my grey eyes to meet hid lavender eyes and tried to smile. I could never get that right. Smiling. It doesn't come as easily as it did for Yuki or Kaien even though his smile was fake most of the time.

"Yeah let's get something to eat." The rest of the day went by slowly, but I enjoyed every moment of it. It was nice, just Zero and me. We talked about a little bit of everything until it went to our future. Zero plans for the future was obvious he was going to become a hunter and kill all those bastard vampires. I couldn't help but smile thinking he sounded like a kid saying he was going to be a superhero, but I went along with it.

"What about you?" Zero asked sipping his tea.

"What about me?" I said hoping he would drop the subject, but he wasn't going to let it go. He gave me the "look" and I resigned to my fate. "I don't know. I'll try to get out of this town, go to so university, become a nurse or something and put all of **this **behind me."

That answer seemed to have been the thing that Zero wanted to hear the most. I'm glad it gave him some peace of mind that at least one of us was thinking about leaving.

The sun was starting to set and the eerie orange red sunset covered the town like a sea of blood and I was all too happy to leave this place. I took a look back at the town covered in red and shuddered. Honestly ignorance really is bliss.


End file.
